Kids World's Adventures of Monkey Trouble
Kids World's Adventures of Monkey Trouble is an upcoming new movie by 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot Ryan, Winnie the Pooh, Ash, Michelle and the rest of their friends meet 9-year-old Eva Gregory longs for a pet to call her own, but her mother Amy does not think she is responsible enough, and her stepfather Tom is allergic to fur. She cannot keep the pet at her father Peter's house because he is a pilot and travels a lot. One day, a Capuchin monkey runs away from his drunken master, gypsy thief Azro, who blames him for his domestic woes. He meets Eva in the park, and she names him Dodger. At home, she finds that keeping him a secret is trouble. She only allows her little half-brother Jack, who cannot speak yet, into her room with him. At a grocery store, Dodger steals food and hides it in Eva's backpack but she returns it. When she returns home, she discovers he has also stolen golden jewelry and wallets. So she teaches him not to steal. Azro (who has been looking for him all this time) kidnaps him at a pet shop where Eva had left him while she was at school. He discovers that he does not steal anymore. Angry, he confronts Eva while Amy, Peter, Tom, and his fellow police officers look for her. Dodger saves her and Azro is arrested by Tom. Azro's son Mark tries taking him back but fails. He ends up living with Eva, Ryan, Winnie the Pooh, Ash, Michelle and the rest of their friends,, after she shows her mother that she is responsible and her stepfather discovers that he is not allergic to the fur of monkeys. Video Trivia *Bobby, Cindy, Oliver, Matthew, Dwayne, Steve, DJ, Stephanie, Michelle, Malcolm, Resse, Dewey, Mallory, Renee, Daisy, Gabriella, Gerald, May, Sid, Kady, Franklin and The Gang, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Elanor, Ben Hilton, Jamie, Max, Becca, Nicky, Jeannie, The Flash/Tony, Crispin, Dylan, Duncan, Sean, Tony's Brother, German Speaking Boy, Juel, Erin, Benny, Lina, Henry, Kiki, Dennis The Menace & Friends, Pete & Pete, Richelle, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Roxy, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Terk, Tantor, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, the Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy, and Dizzy), Jiminy Cricket, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, the Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), Genie, Louis, Roger Rabbit, Danny, Sawyer, Rex, Dweeb, Woog, Esla, Rapunzel, Pascal, Flynn Rider, Maximus, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Chanticleer, Wilbur the Albatross, Owen, Lindsay, Beth, Strawberry Shortcake and her friends, Danny Phantom, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, Jazz Fenton, Danny, Sawyer, Jean-Bob, Speed, Buddy, Tiny, Puffin, Rex, Dweeb, Woog, Elsa, Rapunzel, Pascal, Flynn Rider, Maximus, Chanticleer, Wilbur the Albatross, Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Hercules, Megara, Philoctetes, Pegasus, Alice, Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Princess Aurora, Prince Phillip, Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Rosetta, Silvermist, Idressa, Fawn, Oliver, Dodger, Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, Spot the Chicken, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Tommy Pickles, Chuckie Finster, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Huckle, Lowly, Woody Woodpecker, Ord, Cassie, Arthur Read Ash and his friends, Ronald McDonald and his friends, Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Laura Carrot, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, Mr. Nezzer, Mr. Lunt, the Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), Professor Utonium, Miss Keane, Blue the Puppy, Ploka Dots, Slippery Soap, Tickety Tock, Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, Paprika, Periwinkle, Roar E. Saurus, Fredrica the Birthday Girl, Zazu, Rafiki, Kovu, Kiara, Terk, Tantor, the All-Grown Up Gang, Grandpa Lou Pickles, Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, Freddie Benson, Spencer Shay, Gibby, The Gummi Bears, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn Mallard, Honker Muddlefoot, Chip and Dale, Gadget Hackwrench, Monterey Jack, Zipper, Lilo, Stitch, Pleakey, Jumba, the Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Bean Bunny, Rowlf the Dog, Scooter, Rizzo the Rat, Waldorf and Statler, Pepe the King Prawn, Sweetums, Thog, Sam the Eagle, the Electric Mayhem and Walter), Popeye, Olive Oyl, Popeye's Nephews (Peepeye, Poopeye, Pipeye, and Pupeye), Wimpy, Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool, Toad, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, Team Chaotix (Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, and Charmy the Bee), Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Spyro the Dragon, Sparx the Dragonfly, Banjo and Kazooie, The Griffins (Peter, Lois, Chris, Meg, Brian, and Stewie), Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Harry Potter, Hermoine Granger, Ron Weasley, Anastasia, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, the Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Vitaly, Gia, Stefano, Marlene, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Kit Cloudkicker, Rebecca Cunningham, the Vultures, Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, Geppetto, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Hamm, Slinky Dog, Rex, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, the Squeeze Toy Aliens, Bullseye, Dolly, Mr. Pricklepants, Buttercup, Trixie, Chuckles the Clown, the Incredibles (Bob, Helen, Dash, Violet, Jack-Jack, and Frozone), Cinderella, Snow White, Ariel, Sebastian, Belle, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip the Cup, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Abu, Mulan, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Princess Aurora, Princess Tiana, Louis, Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Pascal, Maximus, Princess Merida, Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Terence, Fawn, Rosetta, Silvermist, Iridessa, Vidia, Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, Spot the Chicken, Alice, Hercules, Megara, Phlioctetes, Pegasus, Phineas and Ferb, Candace Flynn, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Stacy Hirano, Buford, Baljeet, Perry the Platypus, Kids World's Adventures Team, and the characters will guest star in this film. Gallery tbmthd002.jpg tbmthd003.jpg tbmthd004.jpg tbmthd005.jpg tbmthd006.jpg tbmthd007.jpg tbmthd008.jpg tbmthd009.jpg tbmthd010.jpg tbmthd011.jpg tbmthd012.jpg tbmthd013.jpg tbmthd014.jpg tbmthd015.jpg tbmthd016.jpg tbmthd017.jpg tbmthd018.jpg tbmthd019.jpg tbmthd020.jpg tbmthd021.jpg tbmthd022.jpg tbmthd023.jpg tbmthd024.jpg tbmthd025.jpg tbmthd026.jpg tbmthd027.jpg tbmthd028.jpg tbmthd029.jpg tbmthd030.jpg tbmthd031.jpg tbmthd032.jpg tbmthd033.jpg tbmthd034.jpg tbmthd035.jpg tbmthd036.jpg tbmthd037.jpg tbmthd039.jpg tbmthd040.jpg tbmthd041.jpg tbmthd042.jpg tbmthd043.jpg tbmthd044.jpg tbmthd045.jpg tbmthd046.jpg tbmthd047.jpg tbmthd048.jpg tbmthd049.jpg tbmthd050.jpg tbmthd051.jpg tbmthd052.jpg tbmthd053.jpg tbmthd054.jpg tbmthd055.jpg tbmthd056.jpg tbmthd057.jpg tbmthd058.jpg tbmthd059.jpg tbmthd060.jpg tbmthd061.jpg tbmthd062.jpg tbmthd063.jpg tbmthd064.jpg tbmthd065.jpg tbmthd066.jpg tbmthd067.jpg tbmthd068.jpg tbmthd069.jpg tbmthd070.jpg tbmthd072.jpg tbmthd073.jpg tbmthd074.jpg tbmthd076.jpg tbmthd077.jpg tbmthd078.jpg tbmthd079.jpg tbmthd080.jpg tbmthd081.jpg tbmthd082.jpg tbmthd083.jpg tbmthd084.jpg tbmthd085.jpg tbmthd086.jpg tbmthd087.jpg tbmthd088.jpg tbmthd089.jpg tbmthd090.jpg tbmthd091.jpg tbmthd092.jpg tbmthd093.jpg tbmthd094.jpg tbmthd095.jpg tbmthd096.jpg tbmthd097.jpg tbmthd098.jpg tbmthd099.jpg tbmthd100.jpg tbmthd101.jpg tbmthd102.jpg tbmthd103.jpg tbmthd104.jpg tbmthd105.jpg tbmthd106.jpg tbmthd107.jpg tbmthd108.jpg tbmthd109.jpg tbmthd110.jpg tbmthd111.jpg tbmthd112.jpg tbmthd113.jpg tbmthd114.jpg tbmthd115.jpg tbmthd116.jpg tbmthd117.jpg tbmthd118.jpg tbmthd119.jpg tbmthd120.jpg tbmthd121.jpg tbmthd122.jpg tbmthd123.jpg tbmthd124.jpg tbmthd125.jpg Category:Kids World's Adventures Series Films Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Travel Films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:DeviantART Category:Benny J. Ross Category:Musical Films Category:Jungle Adventure Films Category:Spin-off films Category:Animals and Kids films